Et si Qui-Gon avait trouvé son sabre laser dans un paquet cadeau ?
by Iroko
Summary: à noël, on a parfois de sacrées surprises au coin du sapin - ou de la rue


Blabla : inspiré par la review de Christine pour le chapitre 13 de Et paf ! dans la Galaxie Star Wars : "Qui-Gon, en tant que jedi, ne devrait-il pas être plus prudent ? Ou a-t-il trouvé son sabre laser dans un paquet de lessive ?"

 **Et si Qui-Gon avait trouvé son sabre laser dans un paquet cadeau ?  
**

Quinliam Neeson était un spécialiste dans l'art de l'usurpation d'identité et des arnaques en tout genre. Fortement aidé par son talent dans la Force qu'il avait réussi à développer tout seul. Né dans la bordure extérieure, il n'avait pas pu être repéré par les Jedi, et il se demandait parfois ce qu'il serait devenu s'il était né dans un monde du Noyau.

Particulièrement les jours comme aujourd'hui où sa dernière impersonification avait été éventée et qu'il se retrouvait à devoir chercher une nouvelle combine - si possible avec un train de vie confortable. Sauf que la veille de noël n'était pas le meilleur moment pour chercher du travail, sans compter que c'était un peu déprimant de voir tout le monde se préparer pour des fêtes en famille ou avec des amis, alors que lui-même était un électron libre dont seuls les masques avaient des amis.

Lui aussi il voulait recevoir des cadeaux de noël ! Un bruit le sortit de sa morosité et il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans un coin plus reculé de l'allée secondaire où il trainait son mal des fêtes. Pas des plus prudent mais il était trop ennuyé pour passer à côté d'une possible source de distraction. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un Jedi, gravement blessé, et ce qui ressemblait à un malfrat, plus mort que vif. L'apercevant, le Jedi lui tendit un comlick en crachant du sang.

- _S'il vous plait, **kof** , contactez les Jedi pour leur dire... que Qui-Gon Jinn a réussi sa mission... mais y a laissé la vie..._

Quin récupéra le comlick et recueillit le dernier souffle du Jedi.

...

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Le Jedi lui ressemblait beaucoup en taille et en morphologie, un peu de chirurgie esthétique - et il lui restait assez d'économies pour ça - et la ressemblance serait convaincante. Quin prit avec révérence le sabre laser, quand il réclamait un cadeau de noël, il n'avait pas songé à quelque chose d'aussi précieux.

C'était le rôle - et la chance - de sa vie ! Interpréter un chevalier Jedi, voilà un sacré défi. Mais il s'en voudrait pour toujours s'il ne le tentait pas. Même s'il était beaucoup plus difficile de tromper des Jedi. Mais Quin avait beaucoup d'expérience dans l'art de tromper les gens les plus rusés - ou qui croyaient l'être. Il allait commencer par potasser son rôle et faire des recherches dessus - et se débarrasser du corps.

Quelque temps plus tard, Quin s'avoua ravi de sa bonne fortune. Non seulement il avait réussi à tromper les connaissances du Jedi - béni soit leur peur de l'attachement qui limitait leur connaissance des uns des autres - mais il était tombé sur un spécimen réputé rebelle et il pouvait utiliser ce fait connu pour camoufler ses erreurs d'orthodoxie Jedi.

Après quelques années à peaufiner sa technique de combat au sabre laser d'après les manuels Jedi, il se permit même le risque de prendre un Padawan. Le pauvre gosse avait été rejeté par tous les Maîtres - Quin y compris mais le gosse lui avait ensuite sauvé la vie - et rechignait totalement à devenir fermier - visiblement les Jedi ne demandaient pas de choix de carrière secondaire à ceux qu'ils estimaient pas au niveau.

Le petit Obi-Wan était un dictionnaire sur pattes des règles de l'Ordre Jedi - toujours utile à avoir sous la main - mais sa peur de ne pas être accepté comme Jedi le rendait tout-à-fait obéissant et fidèle, reconnaissant à son Maître Qui-Gon de lui avoir finalement donné sa chance.

De temps à autre Quin se prenait à espérer qu'il ne ruinait pas les chances du gosse d'accéder au titre de chevalier. Mais la plupart du temps il était juste ravi de la compagnie et d'avoir quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières, aussi bien sur le terrain que face au conseil Jedi.

Et quand Mace Windu demandait rhétoriquement s'il avait reçu son sabre laser dans un paquet de lessive, Quin s'empêchait de répondre "Non, dans un paquet cadeau de noël.". Le meilleur noël de sa vie - surtout que les Jedi ne le fêtaient pas.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
